The Hive World
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hive Duty song number ten - “The Hive is our world. It houses and feeds us. The Hive is our world. It guards and protects us.” Edwards, Janet. Hurricane (Hive Mind Book 3) . Kindle Edition. Hive Cities There 107 Hives Cities in the world. So far only two Hive Cities have been named. Hive England Hive England is the setting for the setting of the series. Hive Genex Is the Hive that tried to kidnap Amber. History The first hives were relative small. They were marketed as a truly enclosed society. No pollution, no traffic, no criminals allowed in. All shopping and other amenities available. Immediately perceived as a superior and safer environment. Huge demand for more. The first hives were extended and more were built with 70 to 210 levels. Other communities gradually abandoned. Existing criminals were not allowed in, but new ones appeared. Large number of people packed close together became vulnerable to criminal nature. Crime and murder rates soared. “Hive society responded in panic, instituting oppressive defence measures. Trivial breaches of rules resulted in the offender being classed as a criminal. Children were screened for factors considered a potential danger to society. Undesirable elements were controlled, medicated, even genetically restricted.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (pp. 54-55). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. But by instituting genetic modifications it was discovered that certain characteristics and traits were actually valuable when previously classified as undesirable. Also, restricting who could have children not only resulted in a drop in population but harmed the gene pool so that some hives had epidemics because of reducing disease resistances. Hives became isolationists, banning all casual travel between them in an effort to control passing diseases between them. Changing Hives became a permanent commitment and no one would be allowed to ether return or move to another hive after the initial move. Hives reabsorbed their seed hives or merged with Neighboring Hives and the assessment and allocation phase of lottery was designed and instituted. ''"Eighteen-year-olds were tested to assess their abilities, and allocated to professions that were personally rewarding and useful to the Hive.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 55). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Society Qualities that were previously seen as negative were discovered to be desirable when channeled properly. Social changes were made to include all teens leaving home at the age of 13 and moving to teen level 50 where all teens became equal. People that would potentially hurt others are usually spotted during annual development checks or in lottery screening and are treated and channeled into being productive members of the Hive.Sometimes events happen that trigger them to escalate their behavior before being identified. Or they are intelligent enough to fake their behavior and go undetected until they commit a crime. Outside Area Going outside of the hive is discouraged from early schooling on. Stories are told about the Hunter of Souls that lives in the darkness outside. (See ''Early Education) In the area outside the hive there is the Sea Farm and the Hive Defense main installation. Early Education Children only go to formal school until age 13. At age 12 they start learning what they will need to know before they move to Teen Level 50. During the early years they learn all of the duty songs as well as basic information such as reading, writing and math. They do not learn anything at all such as history, astronomy, geography or anything at all that would inform them that there was a world beyond the Hive or a time before the Hive was created. References Category:Hive World